The present invention relates to an organizer for an optical fibre cable and a method for splicing and organizing an optical fibre cable.
It is generally known, that splicing of an optical fibre cable, i.e. the optical connection of the optical fibre core of an optical fibre cable requires provision of the two end sections of the cable with an appropriate functional length. Such functional length is required to appropriately splice, i.e. join the two ends of the optical fibre cable. Splicing in the meaning of this application can be any kind of connection between the optical fibre cable which is suitable to connect the optical fibre element of the cable such, that optical signals can be transmitted over the joint between the two end sections. The splice is usually protected by a splice holder in the form of a splicing sleeve or the like which at least mechanically protects the splice, i.e. joint of the two optical fibre elements in the splicing region. In addition, the splice holder may effect a mechanical connection between the optical fibre elements to be connected. After the splice has been affected the functional length is stored. For this, the functional length is usually coiled to form a loop, which loop is stored. WO 03/098306 A1 discloses an envelope for storing such a loop of an optical fibre cable. According to the prior art, the loop of the optical fibre cable is received within an enclosure formed by the envelope which sealingly protects the loop and the splice.
Another organizer is e.g. known from EP 0 216 073 A1. This organizer comprises a tray with a bottom for holding loops and the splice holders. For the splice holders, multiple receptacles are provided on the bottom that are each adapted to receive and thus secure one splice holder in place. Further, the bottom of the tray is projected by guiding surfaces arranged in circumferential direction of a coiling operation of the optical fibre cable and adapted to support the looped optical fibre cable. The guiding surfaces are provided such, that the optical fibre cable is held within the organizer with a bending radius which is greater than the critical radius of the optical fibre cable. It is well known that an optical fibre cable should not be bent by a bending radius which is smaller than a critical bending radius of the optical fibre cable which will result in light loss or may even result in mechanical damage of the optical fibre cable. This critical, i.e. minimum bending radius is usually approximately 3 cm for an optical fibre cable having a single optical fibre element. Accordingly, the guiding surfaces provided by the organizer of EP 0 216 073 A1 encircle a radius which is larger than the critical bending radius. Usually, the guiding surfaces support a holding element, which extends parallel to the bottom of the tray but with a distance therefrom, such that the looped optical fibre cable is arranged between the bottom and the holding element when being coiled along the guiding surfaces.